Hollow Skin
The Hollow Skin is a head armor piece in Dark Souls II: Crown of the Old Iron King. Availability *The Hollow Skin is located in Brume Tower behind a hidden wall which can be accessed while on an elevator. Usage One of the most prominent uses of the Hollow Skin is to allow players to traverse specific areas which inflict heavy Curse buildup, like those generated from Ashen Idols in a few areas of Brume Tower, making it easier to deactivate them. Another relevant use the Hollow Skin has, is during the battle against Nashandra, who can summon small clouds of energy that expel heavy Curse buildup and drain health. The Curse buildup will be completely negated during the fight, making it much easier. As the description states, the Hollow Skin makes it easier to detect messages from other worlds, meaning that messages that were previously invisible will be revealed to the player and which usually provide hints about secrets in the vicinity. Notes *The Hollow Skin grants a permanent effect identical to Guidance when worn. *The Hollow Skin grants complete immunity to Curse (1,000 Curse Resistance), although the player will still lose health slowly when fighting Nashandra. *When worn, the player will be able to see diverse messages left by the programmers throughout the game, which usually hint of secret areas nearby. Videos Upgrades } | G = } | name-page = Hollow Skin | Name = Hollow Skin | Type = Standard | Cost = | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1,000 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1,000 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1,000 | 5 | 5 | 5 | 5 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1,000 | 6 | 6 | 6 | 6 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 1,000 | 7 | 7 | 7 | 7 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 1,000 | 8 | 8 | 8 | 8 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 2 | 1,000 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 9 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 1,000 | 10 | 10 | 10 | 10 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 1,000 | 11 | 11 | 11 | 11 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 3 | 1,000 | 13 | 13 | 13 | 13 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 4 | 1,000 }} pl:Skóra pustego Category:Dark Souls II: Armor Category:Dark Souls II: Head Armor Category:Dark Souls II: Unique Armor Category:The Lost Crowns: CotOIK